


A Roll for Will Graham

by KonaRaque



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonaRaque/pseuds/KonaRaque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The tag "non-con" in this case is how you did not consent to me doing that to you.</p></blockquote>





	A Roll for Will Graham

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AGlassRoseNeverFades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGlassRoseNeverFades/gifts).



Night falls on Wolf Trap VA. Will Graham is sitting by his window with a bewildered look on his face while his friend, Dr. Hannibal Lector, sits on the floor in front of him.

“Hannibal?”

“Yes, William?”

“Why did you come by my house tonight? Their looking for you. You really shouldn’t have risked coming by here.”

“I had to William. I had to tell you…

We're no strangers to love. You know the rules and so do I. A full commitment's what I'm thinkin' of. You wouldn't get this from any other guy. I just wanna tell you how I'm feelin'. Gotta make you understand. Never gonna give you u, never gonna let you down. Never gonna run around and desert you. Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye. Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you.  
  
We've know each other for so long. Your heart's been achin' but you're too shy to say it. Inside we both know what's been going on. We know the game and we're gonna play it. And if you ask me how I'm feelin'. Don't tell me you're too blind to see. Never gonna give you u, never gonna let you down. Never gonna run around and desert you. Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye. Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you. Never gonna give you u, never gonna let you down. Never gonna run around and desert you. Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye. Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you. (Give you up, give you up) Never gonna give, never gonna give (Give you up)  
Never gonna give, never gonna give (Give you up).  
  
We've know each other for so long. Your heart's been achin' but you're too shy to say it. Inside we both know what's been going on. We know the game and we're gonna play it. I just wanna tell you how I'm feelin'. Gotta make you understand. Never gonna give you u, never gonna let you down. Never gonna run around and desert you. Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye. Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you. Never gonna give you u, never gonna let you down. Never gonna run around and desert you. Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye. Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you. Never gonna give you u, never gonna let you down. Never gonna run around and desert you. Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye. Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you.

**Author's Note:**

> The tag "non-con" in this case is how you did not consent to me doing that to you.


End file.
